inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fideo Ardena
Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ, Fidio Ardena) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He's a forward and the captain of Orpheus. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *''"Ace striker called the White Meteor of Italy '' "''. Appearance He has short brown hair and blue eyes and has an average height and body built. His hairstyle is a bit similar to Ichinose Kazuya and Leonardo Almeida's. He is seen wearing the Orpheus uniform or jacket.In the game, Fidio's casual clothes are seen to be a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue over shirt and dark brown pants. His casual clothes are game exclusive of the third Inazuma Eleven game, Spark version. Personality He's a friendly person. He always wants to help people and hates to take advantage of people in need. He believes in soccer and his team very much and doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He's one of those people who calls Endou by his first name, Mamoru, apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Daisuke. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing because he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Season 3 Fidio debuted in the anime in episode 68. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fidio along with his team, Orpheus, practicing. Later that night Fidio met Endou for the first time. He also appeared later in the opening ceremony of FFI, carrying a flag with an Orpheus symbol on it, since he's the temporary captain. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fidio and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K, the winner was Italy's national team. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was then revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. He then watch the match of Inazuma Japan and became impressed by their abilities as they surpass Andes no Arijigok u. After that Kageyama became Orpheus' coach, to which shocked everyone and Fidio too. After some time, Fidio got rather curious of why Kageyama hated soccer but was so talented in tactics. He later discovered about Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus's original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fidio along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter. Nakata returns to the team, and states that the team and Fidio has started to grow more, and stated that Fidio became a reliable leader. In the end of the match, Orpheus ties with Inazuma Japan in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Therese, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who kidnapped Rika and Haruna. He along, with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lost without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword without using any hissatsu. Though Endou came to cheer them up, he was still upset. Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he's shown watching the final match along with his teammates, and the other teams. During the second half, he becamed shocked as Rococo enter on the field as a Foward. He saw Inazuma Japan won and was happy for Endou and the others. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Movie In the movie, he travels back to the past and joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. During the match, he uses Odin Sword to create a chain shoot along with Kanon's God Cannon to make a goal. His Odin Sword's style is different in the movie. Recruitment In the third game, first you must defeat Orpheus on the principal route. Then you can choose him in the machine to recruit him. After that, you can find him in the Liocott Island's beach (the same place where you first meet Fidio). He appears randomly. Quotes * "No, there has to be even stronger people out there in the world. It's starting soon... Our challenge to the world!" (To Himself) *"You hate soccer, yet you knew so much about it. After seeing Kageyama Tougo's plays, I knew everything had to be connected to it. That's why I looked into your past. And that's how I found out about the darkness buried in your heart. That's why I focused on Kageyama Tougo's plays. It was so the team could win and above all, I knew Catenaccio Counter had to be completed for you."'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"Because I'm just like you. My father also suffered under the limitations of his talent as a soccer player. But no matter what lifestyle he led, I loved my father and his plays. That's why I never gave up on soccer. Even if you kept hating it, you must have continued soccer for the same reason I did. Because you loved your father, the player Kageyama Tougo!"'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"If you were to see Kageyama Tougo's plays again, you might remember those feelings. That's what I had in mind."'' (To Kageyama Reiji) *''"I had to. For the team and for myself."'' (To Kidou Yuuto) *''"Mamoru is waiting for us in the finals. If we want to defeat Inazuma Japan and stand as the true champions of the world... We can't lose here! Odin Sword!!! Even.....Odin Sword was blocked?"'' (To Himself) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Divine Arrow' (Game) *'SH Ballista Shot' (GO Game) *'SH Raging Claw' (GO Game) *'OF Hitori One-Two' (Game and manga) *'OF Soyokaze Step' (GO Game) *'OF Olympus Harmony' (GO Game) *'SK Ikemen UP!' (Game) Tactics *'HT Catenaccio Counter' Keshin *'KH Aoki Ryuk' (GO Game) Trivia *'' He is known as the "White Meteor of Italy". *His seiyuu, Shimono Hiro, also voices Handa Shinichi, and it is common in the Japanese fandom to make jokes about them sharing similiarities or switching places. *Shimono Hiro, Kaji Yuuki, (Ichinose Kazuya), and a few other Inazuma Eleven voice actors call Fidio "Zenda" as they say that he is the completed form of Handa. "Han" is Japanese for "half" while "zen" is Japanese for "complete". *Fidio (along with Therese, Mark, and Edgar) has a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. *It seems that he knows people well, as seen on Episode 86 when he surprised that Endou Mamoru didn't know about Therese and the others. *In the game, he meet Rushe after making his seat to the FFI and cared for her until he went for it and this caused her to have a really strong bond with him. *His relationship with Rushe in the game is very similar to Kidou and Haruna. It wasn't shown in the anime, however. *In the Spanish dub, his voice resembles Kurimatsu Teppei 's voice. *His hair is similar to Kenny from Pokémon. *He often calls Endou Mamoru by his forename '''Mamoru' and not by his surname Endou. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:FFI All-Stars Category:Red Team Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Neo Raimon Category:Wood Character Category:Inazuma 10 Category:Shin Sekai Senbatsu Category:-KAGE- Category:Sekai Senbatsu